


Oh The Memories...

by shatterthefragments



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, sennywritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterthefragments/pseuds/shatterthefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The writing challenge was to describe a happy memory for Sam and/or Benny.</p><p>Benny just so happens to have an old family tradition he hasn't been able to perpetuate for a long time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh The Memories...

 

The living room has a decorated pine tree, covered with paper decorations that Benny insisted that they make themselves and strings of popcorn wrapped around the branches. There are some presents under the branches and on top of the tree skirt, but nobody makes a move towards it. The fire is crackling on the other side of the room and they're sitting on the couch, curled together with a mug of vanilla infused hot chocolate on the table in front of them and Benny brings up that one of the traditions that his family practiced back when he was alive was sharing memories that they enjoyed throughout the year.

 

Sam looks at him a little funny, but starts in on a story of how he'd applied to pretty much any schools that he could find scholarships to that could potentially put him through. How he'd waited so long to get even one acceptance letter. His surprise at a bunch of the smaller universities that quickly accepted him, and then, a week later, the envelope to the school he'd yearned to attend the most – Stanford – had finally arrived. With a full scholarship. How despite what it would mean to walk away, Stanford – freaking _Stanford_ wanted to have Sam attend _their_ school on a full scholarship. 

 

Benny starts with a story of how his mama was the one to teach him how to cook. How she would always tell him to watch and learn from that the first few times, gradually allowing him to start on menial tasks. How the first task he'd taken on for a long time was setting up and cleaning up, then he was taught which knives were used for what and how to use each one for their uses. How making dough was one of the hardest lessons that she had for him, and how long it took to get it right, but when he did, how _proud_ she was and how perfect it was.  And how he wanted to keep making her beam like that.  
  
How Sam had a teacher one time who asked him if it was really what  _he_ wanted to do - going into the family business... how it made him realize that although he dreamed of getting out, it was actually possible.  
  
How Benny would always spend Christmas with his family, and how they'd spend the whole day going through their favourite moments of the year, food around them and joy through the air.

 

They trade stories back and forth for hours.

 

How much Benny loved the time he had with his children while he was alive.

How  Sam liked Brady before he got into trouble.

How proud Benny was the first time he made beignets on his own.

How proud Sam was to get 174 on the LSAT.

 

Gradually, it shift s to memories of them together.

 

How they started to interact with one another after Sam wasn't just slated to kill him...

How  Benny got to being the designated chef...

When they started to notice each other romantically...

Their first date...

Their first time holding hands...

Their first kiss...

 

And when they stop talking, still curled together, they're making new happy memories of just the two of them.

 

And one day, they'll tell the stories of these memories too...

 


End file.
